writings_of_descensumfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Dean
'''Jason Dean '''is an original character made and written by Descensum. He's faceclaimed by Lorenzo Zurzolo. A tragic soul moulded by the hardships of the lifestyle he's forced to live, Jason finds his footing in life through his own man-made destruction. But with a hard exterior, the most vulnerable side of him lays deep within. Background Jason was born to Donna Jackson and an unnamed biker on June 15, 1999. When he was nine, he first witnessed the beginning of what would be the downfall of his life when he watched his mother seize in front of him due to the fact all her earlier drug abuse had clogged up the main arteries leading to her brain. Around the same time, he was also subjected to his sister, Lilly's, constant drug-fuelled outbursts, having had been stabbed in his left thigh. By the time he reached the age of fifteen, he began selling drugs in order to make money and put food on the table — but never took part in drug taking. Realising that what effort he was putting into his own independent drug business wasn't paying off, he decided to turn to ulterior ways of making a living by selling his body. Personality Made emotionless by the many conflicts he's had to endure throughout his life, Jason began to develop his own anger issues as a way to express himself emotionally, which would often result in his mother telling him that he "gets it" from his estranged brother, Oliver. This only adds to Jason's anger due to the fact he's always wanted a relationship with his brother, but the possibilities of which were shut down due to their mother's destructive behaviour. He tends to show very little vulnerability, but when he does, it's showcased in the moments he fails to keep in control of himself, often bursting out in anger before completely breaking down altogether. He is known to have a charming side to him, however, which he utilises when it comes to his alternative way to make money. He can use these methods to his own advantage, whether for "business purposes" or just for fun. Appearance Jason is a handsome young man, despite the fact he's self-conscious about his appearance. He adopts most of his mother's features through his dark, almond-shaped eyes and short dark hair. He's described as handsome as his father, having possessed most of his features, by Donna. Known to have a lack of personality in his style, Jason often prefers to wear simple, dark clothing, finding it more comfortably suited to his lifestyle. There may be times he'll switch up his sense of fashion, and can even be found wearing his high school jacket. Storylines TBA Headcanons * Jason is a closeted homosexual. * He believes his father died from a drug overdose before he was born, due to what his sister has told him in the past. * His name was inspired by the character Jason Dean from Heathers. * Juno is insecure about being a victim to the "Family Curse," not wanting to develop and be killed by a drug addiction. * Juno often gets his source of drugs to sell through his sister or people from the caravan park he lives at.